Stealing A Slayer
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: •Leverage/BTVS Crossover Fic• Faith brings Parker back to the Summer house to help find the scythe, and Buffy isn't happy to have her around. •Parker/Faith•


**Title:** Stealing A Slayer**  
Author:** Sapphire Smoke**  
Fandom:** Leverage/Btvs**  
Setting:** Post "Dirty Girls" in Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Pre-Leverage**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Pairing:** Parker/Faith (implications of Buffy/Faith)**  
Summary:** Faith brings Parker back to the Summer house to help find the scythe, and Buffy isn't happy to have her around.**  
Feedback:** Give it to me, baby ;]**  
Story Notes:** I actually wrote this a couple months ago and posted it on LJ, but refrained from posting on here because of the crossover. Now we have a pretty little crossover option though xD

"You've got to be kidding me," Buffy said as she looked over the blonde girl that Faith brought into her living room.

"What's to joke about, B? Parker's the best in her field," Faith said.

"Faith the last thing I need in this house is your prison friends, we need slayers, not thieves."

"The girls got quite a punch," Faith said, rubbing her jaw in memory. "Besides, guarantee you she can find that scythe you've been looking for faster than you can, and get it without even having to throw down."

"Like you're one to question anyone's use of violence," Buffy said and looked at her dark counterpart with an eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't questioning anything, mearly stating a fact."

"We don't need her."

Parker looked at Buffy and tilted her head to the side, studying her before turning to Faith, "She's threatened by me."

"I am _not_ threatened by you, do you know who I _am?_ " Buffy said, getting up on that high horse she loved so much.

"She didn't mean physically," Faith said, a smirk crossing over her face. "Jealous much?"

"I am _not_... ugh, Faith!" Buffy said getting flustered. "I don't care if she's your bed buddy or not, the point is we don't need a thief."

"No one said we were doing the nasty," Faith replied with an amused smile, to which Buffy had no response, far too past the definition of the word flustered to even form another sentence.

"But we have had sex," Parker said, which made Faith laugh at Buffy's expression of shock from Parker's bluntness and seemingly obvious lack of tactfulness. Parker didn't seem to understand why Buffy was acting that way when she was just trying to clear up a point that seemed fuzzy before and asked, "What?"

Faith chuckled and said, "Parker, go upstairs to my room, two doors on the left. I'll be up there in a minute."

Parker just shrugged and picked up her bag before ascending the stairs.

"She's almost as bad as you," Buffy said. Then a funny look crossed across her face, "Lord, Anya and her would get along perfectly."

"Why I like her," Faith replied. "Difference between me and her though, she doesn't understand tact, while I fully understand it and choose not to use it."

"If she steals anything from me, I'll kill you," Buffy said, in her backwards way of accepting Parker into her house.

"Please B, you don't own anything near worth stealing for her," Faith said amused before climbing the stairs to join Parker in her bedroom.

"Except you," Buffy mumbled, before clenching her jaw and grabbing her jacket, deciding that she needed to go see Spike.

* * * *

"Have you had sex with her?" Parker asked Faith as she stripped her shirt off of her body to change into another one that was more comfortable.

"Me and Buffy?" Faith laughed. "I think she'd have a heart attack if I even suggested the idea. I've toyed with her a lot, but she's got that stick rammed so far up her ass I don't think even you could get it out."

"But yet she's jealous of me because we sleep together."

"I don't think she's really jealous, I was just messing with her," Faith replied as she started to unpack some of Parker's clothes for her.

Parker picked up a white wife beater and slipped it over her head before saying, "You're blinded by your own feelings for her."

Faith froze and looked up at Parker, "What?"

"We shared a cell for a week, Faith. I heard you talk in your sleep."

"Speaking of that, why did you stay in that long, you obviously could get yourself out anytime you wanted," Faith said, trying to divert the conversation to another topic.

"Experience," Parker replied before saying, "Why are you changing the subject?"

"Because I don't like where this conversation is leading to," Faith said as she put the rest of Parker's clothes in a drawer. While she did think Parker's manner of speaking and honesty was refreshing most of the time, there was times like this where she wished Parker would keep her curiosity to herself.

"You think it's bad that you have feeling for her," Parker stated as she sat on the bed.

"I don't think it's bad, I know it's bad. And why do you not even care that I have feelings for someone else?" Faith asked, not used by any means of someone not being jealous at all, especially someone she was sleeping with. Because hey, when she was good, she was good.

"I don't understand why you think I should," Parker said, honestly confused.

Faith shook her head, "Nevermind." She crawled on the bed and pushed Parker down on her back so she could crawl on top of her. "We need to be doing more interesting things than talking right now anyway."

Parker smirked and grabbed the back of Faith's head by her hair and pulled on it a little, making Faith arch her back and smirk.

"You want to have sex with me to get her out of your mind," Parker said.

"Yeah," Faith said, giving up on trying to pretend what she was thinking since Parker seemed to know her far too well.

Parker didn't answer her, but pulled Faith down to kiss her. She didn't care in the least about the other woman's ulterior motives behind most of their passion, all that mattered to her was that they had some.

**THE END.**


End file.
